


Best Roomies

by zynzinnati



Series: Re-education [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was part of the 10 Genre Fic Meme heh, but I'll be posting this AU separately just in case I get the urge to work on this some more heh</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the 10 Genre Fic Meme heh, but I'll be posting this AU separately just in case I get the urge to work on this some more heh

For the longest time since Marvelous decided that the idea of sharing an apartment is the most ingenious solution of all time, Joe has learned to pick the battles he has to fight. Usually, he just closes his eyes and count to ten until the urge to punch Marvelous on the face from dawn to sunset goes away. But not today.

Joe shuffles in the bathroom, the water from the shower now running cold as he desperately squeezes the shampoo bottle for all its worth. "Marvelous!" he hisses. He gives up for the third time, more angry than frustrated. Or probably angry because of frustration. But whatever. He's out of shampoo and he has Theories of Architectural Design in two hours and the sweat from working out last night still clings stubbornly on his hair. He decides as he looks for a clean /dry/ towel that house rules needs to be implemented strictly.

He finds no clean, dry towel (because all of them are on the floor along with Marvelous' laundry) and makes do of a fluffy pink one (a tad too small for him) that Ahim left on one of their thesis sleepovers and reminds himself to buy a new set for her (because there is no way in hell he'll return it after actually wrapping it around his waist).

He stomps out of the bathroom and finds the culprit lounging on his bed with a crumpled take out menu on his hand while the other cradles the phone. Joe has to admit that sharing a place together isn't that bad. The space is sufficient; the rent they share is practical and having the thought of not being alone is comforting. Marvelous, a political science major likes to memorize cases (out loud) at night while Joe's more of a morning lark. He has the house in the morning when he studies and he's too tired to take notice of Marvelous' wild parties and orgies at night. And he's always welcome at Don's place whenever things get out of hand. But the real problem is privacy. Marvelous, for all that crap that he studies never sees the value of it. "If you're hiding something, it's most likely illegal. Like that photo of Ahim under your pillow," He tells him.

"You," Joe speaks from behind, the accusing remark bleeding from his tone. "Marvelous!"

Marvelous turns to meet his voice-- or Joe's naked chest. "Oh, hey. I think you missed that spot." He grins at him and points at the soap suds that slides down from his chest. By this time, the take out menu is already forgotten.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep the towels where it should be? And stop using my shampoo!"

"All the time for the first one." Marvelous shrugs and continues to feast on Joe's body. "And stop cribbing about your shampoo, I'll buy you a new one."

"That's what you said last month." Joe curtly answers as he starts to feel self-conscious. He shifts his weight on his other leg and crosses his arm on his chest. "You never did,"

Marvelous laughs as he leaps from the bed and walks to Joe. "Are you seriously mad at me for the shampoo?"

"Well," Joe backs away, the air prickling his naked skin. He knows where this usually leads to but goddamnit, he's so angry earlier that it slipped his mind. "I like how it smells,"

The older man closes the distance between them, a mischiveous smile on his lips. "So do I." When Joe tries to dodge the hand that will soon be on his shoulder, the back of his foot only finds the door of the bathroom. In other words, trapped. Marvelous hitches a thumb on Joe's waist and teasingly pulls on the fluffy pink towel that was Ahim's but oh not after this. Especially not after this. "Obviously you're not done with shower yet so let me help you with the rest of it. Plus, this is an apology." His lips finds Joe's before the other can say anything else. "By the way, I sort of finished your lunch. Sorry about that too." The sound of the shower curtain hoops against the metal bar answers for him.

  



End file.
